pirate_101fandomcom-20200214-history
Eagilles
"Who are you, and what business do you have with Bright Eagilles, King of Sparta?" - Eagilles first line in Pirate101 Eagilles (also known as Bright Eagilles) is a character from Aquila. A legendary hero, seemingly impervious to harm, he is one of Sparta's most formidable warriors and their most adored citizen. History Before the events of Pirate101, Eagilles was known far and wide for his strength; his ability to shrug off blows that surely would've killed other Eagles was second to none. Likewise, the many monsters he killed only added to his reputation. The biggest ego booster, however, was his discovery of the Golden Egg. A symbol of the Immortals' favor, the Golden Egg landed in Ilios- the territory of the Ophidians and Cyclopes, amongst other such ferocious monsters. Undaunted, Eagilles slaughtered countless numbers of these beasts before claiming the Golden Egg and bearing it in triumph to the feet of Emperor Tiburdius, the current ruler of Nova Aquila. The people of Aquila were thrilled- their empire seemed on the brink of a return to glory! Sadly, Eagilles (and Aquila as a whole) were largely unaware of the danger bearing in on them. The Ophidians were jealous, believing the Golden Egg to be a symbol of favor from the Chtonic Powers, not from the Immortals. Determined to acquire it by hook or by crook, Paris the Firebrand- prince of Troy -concocted a scheme to steal the Egg. Delivering his annual tithes, he gave a great feast to the Emperor and his people. Whilst the Eagles reveled in their success, the serpents stole the Golden Egg from the High Temple and quickly dispersed. Rage was quick to follow. In a mad fit, the Emperor sent a thousand ships worth of soldiers to destroy Troy and reclaim the Egg (though not in that order). Before leaving for war, the commanders of the attack force (Eagilles among them) made a sacrifice to the Immortals- but they were met with naught but silence, bringing terror into their hearts and the memory of The Minotaur into their minds. Regardless, the war continued. Eagilles won many battles, sending the Trojans shrieking into the night with the mere sight of his battle standard. However, Eagilles- invincible as he was -couldn't do much to stone walls. For ten long years, the Eagles had fought a long and bitter war against the Snakes, with no end in sight. His temper running high, Eagilles quarreled with his general, Eaglamemnon. Insulted by his leader's remarks, Eagilles left- could this be a blow that the army wouldn't recover from? It is here that the events of Pirate101 and the Trojan War intersect. The player is sent to recover Eagilles from his home province of Sparta, as his war skill (and invincibility) are crucial to an Eagle victory. However, the proud Spartan refuses to budge for one reason alone- he was never given credit for his work. Eaglamemnon, always plotting, had a feast to commemorate his guile, but never gave a slight consideration for the Spartan's work. Naturally, acquiring such a feast won't be easy- thankfully, the player is able to cobble it together: fine food (courtesy of MooShu), fresh wine and an ode to Eagilles' deeds (with the usage of a magic lyre thrown in for good measure). Following the feast, Eagilles is willing to go back. With the inception of the Trojan Mouse, Troy's defenses crumble and Eagilles tears the entire army of snake-men apart. Alas, his glory is short-lived- a well-placed arrow to the heel (courtesy of Paris the Firebrand), which is the one part of Eagilles that could be harmed and used as a killing spot, fells the seemingly unbeatable bird. His death marks the end of the reign of Sparta's king and also leaves several Eagles without a master- some of which are willing to join the player. Trivia * Eagilles is a parody of Achilles, a Greek Warrior who was invincible in every way but his heel. Category:Characters